


Поплачься мне

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Когда ты совсем один в одинокой комнате,и не осталось ничего, кроме аромата её духов,Тебе хочется плакать?Тебе хочется плакать?Тебе хочется плакать?Давай, давай же, поплачься мне.





	Поплачься мне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cry to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738816) by [Betty_Baker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty_Baker/pseuds/Betty_Baker). 

Джон стоит напротив окна, выходящего на Бейкер-стрит, и смотрит на улицу. Воздух влажный, но от одиночества в душе ему душно. Все деревья в цвету, а люди спешат по своим делам. Он может услышать, как в Speedy’s играет музыка − печальная мелодия шестидесятых, которая делает рану в его сердце ещё глубже. Прошло три года после смерти Мэри, год, как он перестал ходить с кем-то на свидания, и девять месяцев, с тех пор, как он понял, что единственный человек, с которым хотел бы отношений − мужчина, что уже само по себе вызывает беспокойство. Но этот мужчина не заинтересован в романтических отношениях − и это печально. По его щеке скатывается одинокая слеза. 

_Когда твоя малышка оставляет тебя в полном одиночестве_

_И никто не звонит тебе по телефону,_

_Разве тебе не хочется плакать?_

Джон резко выдыхает, когда чувствует прикосновение к спине, а потом к плечу. 

− Шерлок. 

− Джон, − шепчет Шерлок на ухо Джону, − иди сюда.

Когда Джон поворачивается, Шерлок какое-то время смотрит ему в глаза, а потом обнимает его за талию и прижимает к себе. Опустив голову, Шерлок касается подбородком его макушки. Джон шумно вздыхает, и Шерлок прижимает его к себе крепче.

_Когда ты ждёшь голоса в ответ,_

_А ночью нет никого рядом,_

_Разве тебе не хочется плакать?_

_Поплачься мне._

Подняв руки, Шерлок обнимает лицо Джона и говорит: − _Я с тобой, Джон. Навсегда_.

***

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEu8DrO9PbY

Песню написал выходец из семьи российских еврейских эмигрантов Бертран Расселл Бернс (Bertrand Russell Berns), писавший песни под именем Bert Russell, а продюсировавший под именем Bert Berns. Он написал такие песни, как «Twist and Shout», «Hang on Sloopy», «Under the Boardwalk», «Tell Him» и другие хиты 60-х. В 1960 году он стал сотрудничать с госпел певцом Соломоном Бёрком (Solomon Burke), в исполнении которого эта песня и стала известной. Под неё танцуют Бейби и Джонни в его домике в фильме «Грязные танцы». https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vy7lsju3RmA


End file.
